A New Years To Remember
by Sophia Martin
Summary: So, if you see two adults, one with enormous insect-like pink wings, dangling in mid-air, making out passionately. Don't panic or throw a rock.    It's just the end of one love story, and the beginning of another.


A/N: So this is something I thought of and jotted it down, its really early so it might suck but I had to get it out of my head, you fellow writers know the feeling, right?

Enjoy!

A New Years To Remember

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sabrina Grimm asked breathlessly as she stared up at the huge, glittery ball in the middle of a chilly Times Square, her heart racing and her cheeks red with excitement as the huge clock read 11:40.

Twenty more minutes.

"Yeah, you are." Her long-time boyfriend, Puck Goodfellow replied cheerily as he wrapped his arms around her, causing her cheeks to grow an even brighter shade of red. The two were sitting on an "Exclusive VIP Area." Puck called it. "A rooftop." Sabrina called it, they were huddled together, Sabrina resting comfortably between Puck's legs, both of their legs dangling off of the side.

A hazard if you're human? Yes.

Hazardous if your boyfriend can fly? Nope.

"Oh, stop." Sabrina said as she pulled his arms closer and leaned her head back to kiss him on the cheek. It was bristly.

"You need to shave." She said playfully.

Puck kissed her top lip and smirked. "So do you."

Her hands immediately flew to her lips, "Puck!" She cried and shoved him away.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He quickly pulled her close again.

Sabrina huffed, her breaths visible.

"I'm sorry." Puck said and kissed her cheek. She still ignored him.

"I said I'm sorry." He repeated and kissed her soft, rosy, smooth lips.

Sabrina smiled, she couldn't resist him. "Oh, whatever."

"Hey, remember the first time I kissed you?" Puck asked as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Which one?" Sabrina asked, slightly distracted by the magnificent ball.

"The very first time." He said. Sabrina nodded and smiled at the memory, she remembered it quite well.

"Sorry about punching you afterwards." She said.

"S'okay, I know you still liked it." He replied.

Sabrina nodded and buried her face partially in his pea coat and took in his smell, He smelled of mint and chocolate, her two favorite things.

Sabrina glanced at the clock with the one eye that wasn't buried into Puck's coat. It was already 11:55.

Five more minutes.

There was a comfortable silence.

"You're perfect." Puck asked as he snuggled her close, lovingly knowing he was lying.

"So are you." Sabrina murmured, still taking in his scent, knowing she was telling the biggest lie and loving it.

The clock read 11:54.

Four more minutes.

They both sat in each other's arms, silently reminiscing.

The clock read 11:58.

Two more minutes.

"Hey Grimm." Puck whispered into Sabrina's ear.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Marry me?"

Sabrina's eyes widened, she bolted upwards, maybe a little too fast.

Because she fell of the roof.

Puck immediately dived after her, his wings flapping hard against the harsh wind.

He caught her in mid-air, high above the huge crowd. Sabrina's teeth were chattering but her blue eyes sparkled.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked her urgently.

She seemed dazed.

"You...wanna marry...me?" She asked, seemingly unaware that she had just almost died.

"Sabrina, you just fell off of a roof...you okay?" Puck asked, disbelief in his voice.

"You...wanna marry...me?" She repeated. Puck shook her slightly, breaking her out of her trance.

"Yes, I wanna marry you." He said hugging her close.

11:59.

One more minute.

"OH MY GOD! YES! YES! PUCK GOODFELLOW I WILL MARRY YOU!" She screamed and crashed her lips against his, at first he was startled by the sudden outburst. Gee, she wanted to marry him that bad.

_Can't blame her,_ He thought cockily as he pulled back and pointed to the ball which came crashing down.

12:00.

Happy New Year.

When she wasn't looking he slipped a beautiful diamond ring with flecks of blue and green and gold onto her finger. Puck smiled wide.

Sabrina turned her head to look at it, "It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Personally, I think it looked better on me." Puck teased.

Sabrina smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you." She said against his lips.

"I love you too." He replied. And with every ounce of his being, meaning it.

So, if you see two adults, one with enormous insect-like pink wings, dangling in mid-air, making out passionately. Don't panic or throw a rock.

It's just the end of one love story, and the beginning of another.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year!


End file.
